


wake up call

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: what happens when Tessa wake up after sex on ice, sharing a bed with Scott.





	wake up call

Tessa woke up to the feeling of soft breaths on the base of her neck. A smile she couldn't stop on her lips and she pressed herself deeper in the feeling. She had always loved the feeling of being held but her favourite was to be held by Scott, her Scott. She hummed quietly and her smiled grew bigger when she felt his arm tighten around her small waist, hand sliding up her stomach to stop just under her left boob. 

 

Pressing her hand on his, she forced his hand to slide over her and squeeze lightly on her breasts. Closing her eyes again, she let her head fall back on his shoulder, shivering when his free hand kept running up and down her stomach. She squirmed against his body, gasping when his erection touched the crease of her ass. Wiggling her ass on his erection, she giggled when her groaned her name. 

 

" **Problem, Scott?** " He pounced on her before she could comprehend what was happening, she found herself panting due to his fingers playing her as if they have done that a million times already when in reality it was their second time. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned his name, pressing her hips harder on his fingers. " **Please, babe** " The nickname slipping out of her mouth was like a cold shower on her very hot body. She froze and waited for Scott to react which he did not, or at least he did not in the way she expected him to. She knew he hated pet-names so it was confusing to get the reaction she got. He was working her body harder, being even more intent on bringing her pleasure. Her hand slid down his arm, grabbing his wrist while her body got closer to its peak. 

 

Head turned to press her face into the pillow, she muffle her moan into the fabric. Her body going taut and relaxing after some precious seconds, she felt all her anxiety and stress leave her as she came back from her high. She rolled over and pressed herself to his body, looking up at hime through her eyelashes. " **Hi.** " Scott laughed and moved to level himself with her, arms around her. " **Hey yourself** " Seeing his smile made her heart race and her smile grew even more. Her breathing under control again, she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his for the first time since the night before. Hands moving up and around his neck, she pulled him closer. 

 

Once again, she found herself on her back, without her oversized shirt, Scott's body covering hers, their lips still attached and hands wandering over each others. She arched her back to feel the skin of his torso teased her nipple and moaned. She loved the feeling of their skin touching, she had spent a whole lot of time wanting him and them. She blushed slightly at her thoughts and pressed Scott to move faster by sliding her hands over his ass, and pulling him in the cradle her legs formed. " **You are making it harder for me to be a gentleman** " Scott murmured in the skin of her neck, where he was currently nipping and leaving marks that will need to be covered by the end of the week. "Haven't you realised by now that I just want you?" Lips sliding down his neck, she attached them to the spot that made him shiver and grunted and suck, waiting for the reaction she knew she would get. When he groaned, she giggled once again which pushed Scott to move faster. Her underwear and his boxer were gone in a flash and the next thing she felt was his cock sliding against her. " **For God's sake, Scott Moir, Stop teasing!** " Tessa was undulating her hips, pressing their lower half together, a sign that she in fact liked to be teased. Tessa rarely cursed but when in the throw of passion, all she could articulate was his name and some other cursed words that inevitably turned him on. 

 

He moved away and repositioned himself to fit better in between her legs and out his weight in her left arm, giving him free reign with his right arm. He started by sliding his index up her arm, rounding her should and cupping her cheek before holding her still while he pressed his lips to hers, teeth nipping and tongue caressing her was amazed by how well they worked together. She broke the kiss, panting. Her small hands sliding over his hips, to grabbed at his shaft, sliding up and down with a small wrist movement that almost made him lose control. He moved his hand and slid it down to her bare mound, feeling how wet and hot she was. He moaned and squeezed his eyes closed. " **You gonna do something about that?** "

 

Grabbing both her wrist and holding them above her head, he looked in her eyes and smiled. He winked and before Tessa could move, he was pushing himself inside of her. Back arching, hand clasped on the headboard of the bed and legs wrapped around his hips, she moaned his name at the feeling of being stretch. 

 

" **Fuck fuck fuck fuck!** " Tessa was trying not to come on the spot but it has been so long since she had felt this stretch and it was Scott, her Scott. Teeth clenched on his collarbone, nails scratching his back and hips moving in sync with his, Tessa was sure she would die from this moment. That was it. She was finally getting why people kept bragging how better it was with the person you loved. Scott was pistonning his hips, moving deeper and harder as the time pass. He was murmuring in her ear but her brain was unable to translate any of this, too focused on holding on a little bit longer. 

 

" **Tess, fuck, I can't** " Hearing Scott's raspy voice pushed her higher and made her inner muscles clenched around him, making him groan. "Do that again!" She did on every inward trust and in seconds they were both flying, moaning each other names. Tessa pressed herself as close as humanly possible and moved her hands u and down his back, soothing him. Without noticing, her breathing had matched his and they were both trying to regain control of their body. The brunette whine when he moved, therefore slipping out of her to lie next to her. She immediately cuddle closer, hands drawing nonsense on his chest, scared that this final act had break them but Scott started playing with her hair and murmured " **No matter what we're together and no matter what I love you** "


End file.
